Solo una vez
by albe20
Summary: Tan solo una vez le basto para caer en este vicio sin saber a las consecuencias que esto trairia consigo.


Solo una vez

En cuarto de hotel en ciudad Lumiose dos personas discutían acaloradamente por la intensidad de la discusión se notaba que un asunto muy serio, las personas que discutían eran un hombre y una mujer aparentemente jóvenes que apenas rozaban los dieciséis años.

— ¡Serena por favor entiende de una vez que no siento lo mismo por ti! — ¡yo amo a Misty!

— ¡no te creo Ash! — ¡yo sé que me amas en el fondo de tu corazón solo que no quieres admitirlo!

— ¡Serena porque no quieres entender de una buena vez yo solo te veo como una amiga! — si hubo algo que hice que pensara lo contrario en verdad lo siento mucho pero es la realidad nunca te vi nada más que como una simple amiga.

De pronto Serena se quedó perpleja al escuchar la última frase salida de la boca del azabache, ella creía tontamente que Ash sentía lo mismo que ella pero en realidad no era así, simplemente solo fue amable con ella como un buen amigo durante su viaje aunque creía recordar algunas señales que delataba que su amigo de la infancia estaba enamorado de otra mujer solo que fue muy ciega para ver que su amor no iba a ser correspondido.

Serena de pronto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ya que ese amor que sentía por Ash lo llevaba arraigado desde hace varios años desde que se conocieron en aquel campamento en la región de Kanto hasta en la actualidad y pensó que volverlo a encontrar en Kalos era señal que debían estar juntos toda la vida.

Ash al ver su amiga llorar se sintió mal consigo mismo ya que no deseaba que su amiga de la infancia sufriera de esa manera por lo que solo le quedo abrazarla para consolarla en este amargo momento.

—en verdad lo siento Serena. —yo no quería que esto terminara de este modo pero sabes que estaré contigo como un amigo para lo que necesites.

— ¡entonces se un buen amigo y tengamos relaciones esta noche! —hablo Serena con seriedad mientras se aferraba a los brazos del azabache.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito el azabache todo sorprendido por la petición de su amiga ya que no esperaba que ella le pidiera tener sexo con él.

— ¡lo que oíste Ash! — ¡quiero acostarme contigo! — ¡tú dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi como un amigo! —respondió Serena aun las lágrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos azules mientras miraba a Ash fijamente y sin soltarlo.

— ¡pero nunca tener sexo! — ¡por favor Serena sabes que no es a lo que me refería!

— ¡entonces son mentiras para tratar de consolarme! — ¡no creas que no he visto como me miras cuando uso una vestimenta nueva es más vi tu mirada al verme en bikini en aquella playa que visitamos! —tú me deseas Ash y esta noche podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

—lo siento Serena sabes que bien que no puedo hacer esto yo amo a Misty. —no podría traicionarla.

— ¡está bien entonces déjalo así! —solo eres un santurrón de mierda entonces me iré de aquí a acostarme con Clemont o cualquier hombre que encuentre en el camino. —hablo ella molesta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del cuarto de Ash.

Ash al oír la amenaza de Serena corrió hacia la puerta para evitar que ella cometiera una estupidez a lo cual él podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

—Serena por favor no estas siendo racional. —no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

— ¡Déjame Ash si no quieres acostarte conmigo yo buscare a alguien que si quería hacerlo!

El azabache al notar que su amiga estaba decidida hacer esa locura sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo se quedó meditando algunos segundos antes de responderle algo lo cual podría tener consecuencias después para él.

—Serena si me acuesto contigo esta noche me prometes que no harás ninguna estupidez como buscar otros hombres para retener relaciones cuando ya no este.

—lo prometo Ash tienes mi palabra como mujer solo una vez esto te pido. —solo deseo pasar esta noche contigo.

—solo una vez entonces.

Ash y Serena se recostaron en la cama donde la castaña rápidamente tomo la iniciativa y empezó a besar al azabache con pasión mientras que este solo trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus besos tan pasionales que le daba y entonces noto como Serena con algo de maestría usaba una de sus manos para introducirla a bajo del pantalones de su amigo y acariciar su falo alo que Ash solo soltó un ligero gruñido de placer.

Después de poco tiempo Serena empezó a abrazar a su amigo tratando de acercar su cuerpo con el de ella a lo que este no opuso ninguna resistencia ya que sin que este estaba sucumbiendo a la lujuria y el deseo, pronto la temperatura corporal de ambos cuerpos empezó a subir por lo que la oriunda de Kalos empezó a quitarse su vestido rosa y sutilmente empezó a desprenderse de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda ante su amigo.

El azabache al ver a su amiga desnuda quedo maravillado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la joven castaña donde al mirarlo no pudo ver ninguna imperfección en aquella perfecta figura simplemente era perfecto en todo. Simplemente era un deleite para sus ojos ver tan mesurada belleza frente a el además que sintió una reacción inesperada en su pantalón como respuesta ante su evidente excitación.

Serena al ver la reacción del azabache solo sonrió a la vez que se acercó a los pantalones del joven para quitárselos. Ash se quedó sorprendido mientras era ayudado a su amiga para quitarse sus prendas.

En poco tiempo quedaron desnudos y retomaron a los besos, Ash no podía negar que estaba disfrutando el momento pero él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal no era correcto.

Pero de pronto su mente se fue perdiendo en el mar del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese lapso de tiempo a lo que como respuesta por su excitación quiso sentir aún más así que como un impulso decidió que era momento de hacer suya a Serena.

Lentamente el falo de Ash entro en el interior de la castaña haciendo que esta soltara un ligero grito de dolor al sentir como su intimidad era invadida por primera vez por un hombre pero sus gritos fueron callados por un beso sorpresivo del azabache el cual ella correspondió con gusto.

Ash espero algunos minutos para que Serena se acostumbra al tamaño de su falo para empezar a moverse dentro de ella, el azabache lentamente empezó a embestirla aun rimo lento al cual poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad a petición de la castaña que solo desprendía gemidos obscenos al sentir el mayor placer de su vida.

Ash por su parte se encontraba bastante fascinado por el sexo no sabía que existía algo que le brindara tanto placer ni siquiera las batallas pokemon que tanto amaba y a veces soñaba le hacía sentir esa maravillosa sensación, era algo único y deseaba que nunca terminara.

Serena disfrutaba como loca todo el placer su amigo era maravilloso no pensaba que fuera tan bueno haciendo esto, aunque sabía de antemano que solo sería solo por esta noche que podría estar con su amado ya que su corazón no le pertenecía a ella si no a Misty la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Por lo que quiso aprovechar todo el tiempo posible esa noche por lo que pronto comenzó a lamer su cuello de su amado mientras acariciaba sus bienes formados pectorales.

Pronto aquella habitación fue invadida por los constantes gritos de placer que lanzaba Serena además que se escuchaba como la cama donde estaba rechinado con gran fuerza.

Pasado un tiempo ambos habían llegado al éxtasis a lo que como respuesta Ash dio su último esfuerzo y embestía con toda la fuerza posible a Serena a lo que esta solo gemía por el inminente final y al cabo de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el azabache dejo impregnado su esencia dentro de la castaña mientras esta libero un último gemido antes de caer en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron bastante exhaustos por lo ocurrido esta noche y se quedaron juntos en la cama mientras cerraban sus ojos para descansar.

Al cabo de unas horas el primero en despertarse fue Ash el cual noto rápidamente que estaba desnudo y lo que era peor lo estaba abrazando una Serena dormida en las condiciones que él, por lo que con suma delicadeza aparto su brazo de Serena para disponerse a cambiarse y salir de la habitación con la mayor discreción posible. No quería que nadie supiera de esta situación tan extraña y menos que llegara a oídos de Misty a lo cual podría arruinar la oportunidad de tener su corazón.

Ash pensó que todo lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación no iba pasar a más, simplemente tuvo sexo con su amiga de la infancia y ella prometió que no iba a pasar nada más.

Que equivocado estaba ya que después de una semana de lo sucedido ahora se encontraba en el bosque a aun día de camino para llegar a pueblo boceto, si él se había ofrecido a llevar a Serena a su casa ya que no iba dejar ir a la castaña sola por el traicionero camino además de que a pesar de que no lo amaba aun la consideraba un gran amiga además durante esa semana parecía que las cosas entre él y ella regresaron a cómo eran antes.

Ahora se encontraba en su tienda recostado sin poder conciliar el sueño y lo que era pero eran varias noches en las que no podía dormir desde aquella noche que paso con Serena aun podía sentirla y a veces solía soñar con aquel momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo donde el azabache la besaba ardorosamente con ella además de acariciar cada rincón de su hermoso cuerpo escultural y en la inmensidad de la noche solo se podía escuchar sus obscenos gemidos retumbado por toda la habitación de ese hotel.

Para su sorpresa vio como una sombra se acercaba a su tienda y rápidamente se encimo arriba de él, para su mayor sorpresa aquella sombra era Serena que había irrumpido en su tienda.

— ¡Serena! — ¡qué haces aquí en mi tienda!

—solo quiero repartir lo de aquella noche. —por favor solo una vez más.

Ash quiso oponerse a esto pero otra parte de el anhelaba repetir lo de aquella noche y por desgracia para él esa parte gano, por lo que como un animal hambriento se abalanzo contra Serena y con algo de rudeza la despojo de su ropa para nuevamente hacerla suya donde al final los gemidos de aquella chica inundaron aquel silencioso bosque.

Aquella vez no fue la última de esos encuentros tan extraños ya que inclusive se volvieron cada más frecuentes entre ellos. Ash se había vuelto adicto aquel hermoso cuerpo que no le importo postergar su regreso a Kanto para hacerlo una vez más.

Excusas eran varias las que daba el campeón de Kalos para evitar regresar a Kanto ni si quiera su amor que tenía por la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste había podido cambiarlo de parecer ya que ahora solo pensaba disfrutar del cuerpo de su amiga todas las noches.

Para su desgracia el comité de la liga pokemon le haría una fiesta en Kalos por su abrumadora victoria contra la campeona al cual el gano sin ninguna dificultad a lo cual en modo de sorpresa especial todos los amigos que había conocido Ash en su viajes habían sido invitados a venir a Kalos.

El azabache estaba al borde de un colapso mental ya que su mayor miedo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, Misty vendría a Kalos y lo que era peor el aún continuaba con sus sesiones nocturnas con Serena que por más que quería terminar con esa extraña relación de sexo no podía hacerlo ya con anterioridad quiso terminar pero solo bastaba con que la castaña llegara desnuda para encenderlo y con su bellos labios lo volviera a llevar a ese mundo de lujuria y placer sin límites.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida solo se resignaba a su destino mientras nuevamente estaba en aquella habitación donde Ash descubrió por primera vez el mundo del placer carnal. En la cual una Serena besaba cada zona erógena del azabache para excitarlo sin importar que en tan solo dos horas iba ser la celebración de la fiesta por su triunfo.

Ash ya resignado decidió mandar al demonio ese evento próximo y de un agarre rápido cambio los lugares con Serena a lo cual esta quedo sorprendida ya que Ash nunca había cambiado de lugar con ella siendo esta la que lo guiaba.

El moreno al estar encima de ella con algo de fuerza introdujo su falo de un solo golpe haciendo que Serena emitiera un ligero grito de placer, Ash dispuso a lamer suavemente los pezones de la castaña provocando que ella gimiera por ello.

Serena se aferraba su amante tratando de disfrutar su cambio de actitud, el nunca había sido tan brusco con ella pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que disfrutaba esa nueva faceta de él.

—eres mía. —murmuraba al oído de Serena. —ese cuerpo solo me pertenece a mí.

— ¡soy tuya Ash! — ¡con más fuerza por favor! —gritaba Serena con euforia mientras el azabache la seguía embistiendo con cada vez más y más fuerza sobre una cama que parecía que en cualquier momento iba romperse por la intensidad del acto.

Ambos se dejaron llevar soltado sus gemidos por todo el lugar sin importar que los escucharan las habitaciones aledañas a la suya y sobre todo que uno de sus amigos o conocidos los reconocería ya que en ese hotel se iba a celebrar aquella fiesta siendo que todos los que estimaban al azabache estaban reunidos esperando ver a su amigo.

— ¡Brock ya no puedo esperar más tiempo iré a confesarle mis sentimientos a Ash en este instante! —gritaba una chica de cabello naranja algo desesperada.

—Misty por favor no debes desesperarte yo sé que Ash llegara pronto ya sabes que como es el siempre llega hasta el último minuto.

— ya llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo volver a ver así que con tu permiso iré a verlo.

—Misty no te desesperes además no sabes si esta en este hotel. —puede ser que aun ni llega.

—ya llego apenas escuche aun empleado de aquí y dice que está en la habitación ciento diez además que siempre que viene aquí la reserva.

Después de decir esto Misty corrió hacia ale elevador dejando a brock un poco pensativo por lo que le dijo la pelinaranja sobre que ash siempre reservaba esa habitación.

— ¿con que motivo Ash reserva esa habitación? —se preguntaba el líder de gimnasio de tipo roca mientras seguía a Misty aquella habitación para aclarar sus dudas.

Después de algunos minutos habían llegado a dicha habitación y en un arranque de desesperación, Misty giro la perilla de la puerta y para su sorpresa descubrió que estaba abierta.

Al entra al cuarto Misty se quedó paralizada al ver que su amor de la infancia el chico del cual se enamoró en su viaje por Kanto, Las islas naranjas y Jhotto. Estaba teniendo relaciones con una chica de su misma edad pero de cabello color miel.

Ash la volteo a ver pero en vez de darle alguna explicación a la oriunda de Kanto solo se limitó a proseguir con su labor mientras que Serena igualmente volteo a ver a su rival y le dio una sonrisa.

Misty solo salió de aquella habitación soltado varias lagrimas ya no quería ve nada, ella le dolió ver a su amado en brazos de otra mujer y lo que era pero el muy sínico no le dio una explicación solo volvió a besarle mentiras seguía teniendo sexo con ese chica como si nada.

Brock vio también esa escena pero en vez de decirle algo a su amigo mejor decidió ir en búsqueda de Misty para tratar de consolarla y también para que no cometiera algo estúpido.

Luego de ese acto Ash y Serena solo salieron de aquella habitación como si nada ahora iban cambiados de ropa, listos para ir a la celebración y en eso al legar al recinto principal observaron que la fiesta estaba iniciando por lo que decidieron ir como si nada desconociendo que en la azotea del hotel brock arrodillado lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que en el frio piso de asfalto yacía el cuerpo muerto de Misty tras haber saltado al vacío por el dolor que sintió al ver Ash en manos de otra mujer.

FIN

Este oneshoot notaran que se parece a dos fis que tengo y eso es porque en realidad este iba ser el capítulo siguiente de adicción pero lo descarte porque sentí que iba muy rápido además de que también quería ponerlo como el final de "el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta" pero tampoco me convenció así que espero sea de su agrado si no pues ni modo ya que en realidad al ser un capitulo rechazado puede que tenga algunos errores aun así agradecería su más sincera opinión.

.

.


End file.
